girl_guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerri, Respect Authority
The Gerri, Respect Authority Daisy petal is the pink petal usually at the 7:00 position on the Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Gerri petal, she will know how to respect authority just like Gerri the Geranium. Activity #1: Talk about "Gerri's Story" Playing by the Rules Beep, beep! Lupe honked the horn of her petal-powered car. “Time to go to school,” she called out. “I’m driving everyone today!” The Flower Friends rushed out of the Daisy Flower Garden and climbed into the car. “Fasten your seat belts,” Lupe reminded everyone. But the Flower Friends were too busy giggling and joking with each other to pay attention. “Hey, everybody, we need tolisten to Lupe,” Gerri said “She’s our driver and she’s just trying to make sure we’re safe.” “You’re right, Gerri,” Clover said. But before they had gone three blocks, Rosie told a joke that gave Mari and Zinni a fit of giggles. Tula and Sunny started singing their favorite song as loudly as they could. And, Vi pulled out a drawing she made for class and began waving it in the air for the others to see. “Please, Lupe said. “I have to focus on my driving.” Once again, no one heard her. Gerri clapped to get their attention. “Lupe asked us to be quiet,” she said. “It’s important that we follow herrules while we’re in the car.” “That’s right,” Lupe said. “It’s the same way that I have tofollow the rules of the road – like stopping at a stop sign!” A few minutes later, they arrived at Petal Elementary School. The Flower Friends walked up the sidewalk to where a crossing guard stood. “Please, wait until I tell you it’ssafe to walk,” she said. “We will,” Gerri said. “We know it’s your job to makesure we wait until the cars are stopped before crossing thestreet.” “That’s right!” the crossing guard said. “I’m glad you understand that ourrules keep you safe.” She looked up the street. Then, she looked down the street. Then, she held up her sign to tell drivers to stop their cars. “Okay, Flower Friends!” she said. “It’s your turn to go! Thanks for waiting.” The Flower Friends walked into Petal Elementary School. Miss Evergreen, the principal, stood at the door. She smiled at all the students moving past her. “I’m glad no one is running in the halls,” she said. “I would be upset if any of my students slipped and fell down. After all, I want you to learn and have fun while you’re at school. You can’t do that if you’re hurt!” “We know!” the Flower Friends called out. “We’ll be careful.” As they went to their classroom, Gerri added, “And I know that we’ll have agreat day today!” Activity #2: Visit someone who has authority in your community, such as a police officer, firefighter, or your school principal Ask about the rules you should follow and why they’re important. Activity #3: Practice respecting authority There are lots of ways to act like Gerri! Try it out by doing one of these activities: * With your Daisy friends and adult volunteer, talk about the rules that you follow in your meetings. How do the rules help you have more fun? or * Talk to your family about the rules you all agree to follow and why they’reimportant. Ask an adult to write a list, and then, draw a little picture next to each rule to remind you what they are. or * Find out about people who are authorities in your community. Draw a picture of one of them and talk to an adult about why you respect them. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, Category:Girl Guides Category:Badges Category:Girl Scout Daisies